


The Boy Is Mine

by momiji_neyuki



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Relationships, M/M, Unrequited Love, implied sex, stage antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is going on vacation and Lynz is subbing for him. Needless to say Frank is not happy about this and is out to prove that at least on tour Gerard is his and his alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Away

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to innocent_wolves for not only inspiring me to write my own fan fic, but for encouraging me to get better and most importantly, inviting me to post here. ^-^
> 
> So I got this idea from an old movie. Actually it was the first movie that Jim Carey ever did called "Once Bitten". Just a little movie trivia for you all. There is a scene where Jim's girlfriend and the female vampire that is after him display a public tug of war by having a sort of dance off. I just wondered what it would be like if Frank and Lynz went at it on stage. This is my first fan fic, so please be gentle with the comments, but I do welcome constructive criticism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is going on vacation and Lynz is subbing for him. Needless to say Frank is not happy about this and is out to prove that at least on tour Gerard is his and his alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that the timeline is not perfect. I know that Gerard and Lyn-z were not married at this point in the tour, and I know that MSI was on the same tour, but go with it people, it is a fan fic after all.

"Seriously Mikey, why now of all times?!"

The boys were decompressing on the tour bus after having a kick ass show in Frank's opinion. The crowd was particularly revved up by his and Gerard's "stage gay" antics. At least that is what Gerard considered it. To Frank it was the only way he could show his feelings for the beautiful front man of his band.

"It's not my fault; I didn't know she even entered!"

Gerard and Mikey were arguing over a text that Alicia just sent about a contest that she won. It was a silly whim to enter thinking nothing would come of it, but surprise not only did she win, but it was the grand prize! Two tickets for a cruise to the Bahamas. Mikey and her never really had time for a proper honeymoon so Alicia was excited for this opportunity. Unfortunately, the band was right in the middle of a tour with Linkin Park. This could not have come at a worse time.

"Can't we get someone to sub for me?"

Gerard looked at him like he had three heads. 'Sub for Mikey? Was that even possible to do? The fans would never accept it, would they?' While all this was going through his head, Ray was being the quiet genius that he is and suddenly looked up from his phone.

"What if you asked Lynz to sub for Mikey? She's not on tour right now right?"

Now it was Frank's turn to whip around and look at Ray like he had three heads! When Gerard didn't say anything, Frank looked at him and he was actually thinking about it!

"That might actually work. Let me call her and explain the situation and see what she says."

With that Gerard left the bus for the outside dialing as he went. Frank was still trying to compute what just took place.' Lynz, on tour with them?' His stomach curdled at the thought. Frank always cuddled on the couch with Gerard and watched Ray and Bob play video games on the X-Box. They would sometimes lie in the same bunk just to have someone else to talk to. Lynz may have Gerard when he is home, but on tour he belonged to Frank as far as Frank was concerned. Suddenly Frank could not breathe and needed a cigarette badly. Frank slowly got up and made his way to the front of the bus where the doors were open. As he descended the stairs he heard Gerard laugh. At first his heart fluttered because he loved that sound, but then it sank because he realized who was causing the beautiful noise. He listened into the conversation for a few minutes.

"I should have known that Alicia called you already with the news.

No, it was Ray's idea to call you.

Yes, he is the man with the plan after all.

Mhmm.

Well it could only be for about a week, then we can get someone else for the rest of the time, and I think the fans would understand.

Yeah, we will make an announcement during the next show. 

Uh huh, yeah so we will see you in a few hours. 

Love you too, bye bye."

Before Frank could walk off the stairs, Gerard was coming back onto the bus still staring at his phone and they smacked into each other. Frank lost his balance and landed hard on the last step. Gerard, who was only pushed back by the force, looked up.

"What the fuck?"

He looked at frank and laughed.

"Dude, seriously watch where you're going man."

Frank stood up and rubbed his ass which was numb from the fall.

"Me? Take you own advice, who enters a bus without looked straight ahead?"

Gerard looked down and saw the pack of cigarettes in Frank's hand. He smiled and flourished a bow and held his hand out to Frank. With a the smile turning into a smirk he said.

"Milady, can I help you off those treacherous stairs?"

Frank giggled and blushed and took his hand. When he stepped onto the blacktop he did a curtsy.

"Thank you kind sir." 

At this they both looked up and laughed.

Frank continued to pack the new box of cigarettes as they leaned against the bus and relaxed. This is what he loved, just hanging out with Gerard and being able to take in the man that he knew, not the front man, just Gerard being Gerard.

Gerard reached into his pocket to discover that he left his cigarettes on the bus, "Hey can I get one Frank?"

Frank just smiled, nodded yes, and continued to pack the box. After Frank finished packing, he tore off the wrapper and pulled the silver paper off. He crumbled it up and put it in his pocket, he did not want to be a litter bug, and began to count the cigarettes. When he got to the one he wanted he flipped it over.

Gerard stared at him.

"Did you seriously just do that? What are you, a girl still in high school?"

"Fuck you Gerard, now you can go get your own."

"Come one man, mine are all the way in the bunks. I'm sorry, it's just that _is_ the last time I saw anyone do that."

Frank stuck his tongue out at Gerard and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. After he lit it he just had a chance to take one drag before Gerard snatched it out of his mouth and put it in his.

"Fucker! Give it back!" 

Frank reached over to grab it out of Gerard's mouth, but the singer held it up over his head where Frank could not reach it. Frank jumped a few times to try and get it making Gerard laugh at him. This pissed frank off so he decided to take another approach and started to tickle Gerard. Not expecting this form of attack, Gerard took a defensive stance and tried to close his arms down over Frank's hands. Frank took the opportunity and snatched the cigarette back, jumped back and gave a triumphant grin.

"Well played Iero, well played." 

Gerard bowed to Frank. Frank laughed and tossed the box of cigarettes to Gerard. Unfortunately he realized this was a mistake as Gerard smirked and started to count the cigarettes to figure out which one he flipped over. Franks eyes went wide and he tried to snatch the box back. Gerard finished counting and looked up.

"You just flipped over F for yourself didn't you?"

Frank could not believe his luck. 

"Yup, I was just fucking with you. Wanted to see what you would say."

Gerard laughed and took out a cigarette and tossed the pack back to Frank. Frank pulled out his lighter and watched as Gerard leaned over to cup the flame and light it. He stepped back, leaned against the bus, took a long drag in, held it, and released the barely white smoke into the air. Frank took his place next to Gerard and enjoyed his own cigarette or what was left of it. When Frank's burned out quickly, he went to grab another one and Gerard stopped him and handed him his cigarette. Frank smiled and took it. He tasted Gerard on the tip and savored it as he took a drag and handed it back to Gerard. They stood like this enjoying the comfortable silence between them.


	2. A Friendly Voice

It had been two days since Lynz joined the tour and Frank was miserable. Gerard spent all his time off stage with her taking her in like she was oxygen and he had not been able to breathe in years. They giggled at secret jokes at the lunch table and Frank was left on the side to wonder what was so funny. He tried to ignore them and hang out with the guys, but Mikey was always his ground wire when Gee wanted to be alone and he, of course, was gone having his own adventure with Alicia. Frank did not begrudge him this chance though, he truly was happy for his best friend. He would just be happier is he did not feel so lonely surrounded by people.

The fans being awesome embraced Lynz and fully understood Gee’s announcement about Mikey’s absence. They even cheered harder because unlike Mikey, Lynz did not stand in one place while playing. On the contrary she was all over the place literally bending backwards while playing and wowing the crowd. The worst part was how close Gerard stood and sang to her and came nowhere near Frank during the performances. He was too busy being mesmerized by Lynz’s stage presence, which at times seem to even outshine his.

By the fourth day Frank was going out of his mind. Mikey had texted him to see how everything was going and although Frank tried to sound like everything was fine Mikey, and his weird ability, could tell something was not right and called right after the last text was sent by Frank.

_“Dude, you’re supposed to be on vacation, not worrying about my problems.”_

“Hey, what kind of a friend would I be if I blew off that lame answer you just sent me? I **KNOW** something is not right with you Frank, I always know.”

“That power of your is really creep Mikeyway you know that?”

“Yeah, whatever, so spill.”

Without trying to sound like a scorned lover, only in Frank’s dreams, he talked about Gerard spending all his time with Lynz and basically ignoring the guys.

“He isn’t even the same on stage all because she does not stay in one place like you do.”

**“I do not stay in one place!”**

Frank chuckled at how Mikey reacted to that comment. It felt good to be able to rib his best friend again.

“Seriously though, he hardly comes over to Ray or me anymore.”

Frank could swear that a light just went off in Mikey’s head.

“Oh, you mean he isn’t doing his usual stage antics with you right?”

“Not just with me!"

Frank sputtered into the receiver. He swore he could hear Mikey smirking on the other side.

" He ignores Ray and Bob too!”

“Yeah, but he mostly pays attention to you Frank. You guys and your “stage gay”.”

Frank was about to retort with a phone flip off, but instead he just sighed and admitted defeat.

“Yeah, okay, your right. I miss the extra attention during the show. It seems like I just don’t exist right now.”

Frank could tell that Mikey’s all-knowing smirk formed into a gentle smile as he spoke his next words.

“Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“How? Every waking moment he is with her!”

Frank did not want to even think about the non-waking moments.

“Geeze Frankie, do I have to do everything for you? Just invite him to have a smoke with you, he can’t resist that.”

Frank smiled at the thought. Mikey was right, maybe it could be that simple.

“Thanks man, now go back to your wife and have a good time. Oh, and you better bring me back something good.”

_“Don’t worry; I have just the gift in mind.”_

Frank closed his phone without another word, nothing else really needed to be said. He looked up at the darkening sky. He had not realized that he had talked so long. The lamps were coming on as he climbed the steps and headed back on the bus.

“Hey Frankie, you were out there for a while huh? Who were you talking to?”

Frank looked up and saw Gerard. He was on the sofa with Lynz resting in his arms.

“Just Mikey. He wanted to know how everything was going with the fans.”

Gerard just nodded and smiled. He turned back to watch the game that Bob and Ray were heavily into and Frank thought now or never. He headed to the bunks to grabbed his pack of smokes. He saw an unopened pack and decided to grab those instead. They made a better statement. He walked through the lounge area packing them loudly in his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gerard perk up at the sound. 

"Hey Frank, where ya headin?"

"It's a beautiful night Toro, I'm gonna go fill it with carcinogens."

Ray shook his head and Frank laughed heading toward the door. As Frank was heading off the bus he saw Gerard easing Lynz out of his arms and Frank smiled at this. He continued down the steps and rounded the corner of the bus to the front and waited for his prey.

Gerard came stumbling down the steps and looked to the side for Frank. It was dark out and the lights were not enough to open up the deep shadows that Frank hid in. He watched Gerard’s frantic expression trying to find Frank in the dark and listening for the sounds of him packing the box. Frank let out a giggle at how cute Gee looked and took pity on him and began packing again. Gerard picked up the sound and rounded the front of the bus.

“Hey Frankie, why are you hiding here instead of on the side.”

Frank tried to look disinterested in his inquiry.

"I didn’t think anyone else was coming out to join me and the lights were bothering my eyes.”

“Oh, well if you want to be alone I understand.”

“NO! I mean, it isn’t a big deal really.”

Gerard looked at Frank skeptically, but the draw of nicotine was too great as he continued to eye the pack that Frank held.

“So, do you mind if I join to then?”

Gerard licked his lips in anticipation of the answer. Frank smirked at this.

“No of course I don’t Gee, you can join me anytime you want.”

Gerard smiled at this invitation and waited patiently for Frank to finish packing and then open the pack. Once again he watched Frank go through the ritual of counting the cigarettes and flipping over the one chosen one.

“One cigarette to rule them all.” He chuckled to himself.

“What was that?” Frank looked at Gerard.

"Nothing, just making a lame joke.” Gerard gave Frank one of his patented smiles.

Frank’s heart fluttered slightly at this and took out a cigarette. He flicked open his zippo and tilted his head to light it. He took a long drag and looked at Gerard who was watching him with hungry eyes.

“Oh did you want one too?” Frank smirked as he spoke.

“Asshole, you know I did!” Gerard stammered out.

Frank started to hand him the box and then thought better and handed him the already lit cigarette. Gerard, without question, took it and placed it in his mouth. Frank produced the pack and lit another one.

They stood there in front of each other and smoked quietly. It was Gerard who broke the silence first.

“So how have you been?”

Frank stared at Gerard after he asked the question. This was the kind of question that one asked a friend they had not seen in a while not one you ask someone living on the same bus as you. Perhaps this was Gerard’s way of acknowledging that he had been distant lately. Gerard took his silence as the answer.

“Look Frank, I know I have been spending all my time with Lynz, but I know she is leaving soon and…”

Frank looked at him and after letting out the breath he had not realized he had been holding cut him off.

“It’s okay Gee, I understand, I just kind of miss us and how we use to hang out after the show coming down off the high of the crowd.”

Frank took another breath and continued.

“I also kind of miss what we use to do during the shows. It just seems that things have been different that past week.”

Frank watched Gerard for his expression. He looked at Frank and his eyes softened and he let out a little laugh.

“I guess I have been different on stage huh? I am just not use to the way Lynz performs compared to Mikey. It just threw me, that’s all.”

Gerard did a little shrug with his shoulders that made Frank smile. Things were kind of back to normal for that little bit. They finished their smokes and continued to hang out just catching up like they had been parted for weeks. It felt so right to Frank, where they belonged together. Things were getting cozy and then a noise alerted then that someone was coming.

Lynz rounded the corner with a smile that kind of faltered when she saw Frank.

“Hey baby, I wondered where you were? I woke up and you were gone.”

Gerard opened his arms for her to walk into.

“I was just having a smoke and catching up with Frank.”

“Oh, well I missed you. Come back inside and let’s get ready for bed.”

Gerard nodded and turned to Frank and waved his fingers goodbye. The moment was over and once again Frank would be alone. As they walked away Lynz turned her head to say goodnight to Frank, but he caught something in her eye that he did not like. It was a challenge that said that she won again and he had lost. It was fleeting, but there none the less. Frank bristled at this and the tone in which she dismissed him. Realizing that Lynz knew exactly where Gerard was and who he was with set his mind racing. She was doing all this on purpose!

Frank began to pace and recall the past week carefully. Each time he had tried to talk to or hang out with Gee, she had been right there to pull him away. She managed to interrupt all their conversations and steal Gerard away when they were having fun. Frank smacked himself in the head at this epiphany. She was trying to keep them apart! This realization sent Frank on a course of retaliation. He did not care that she had him at home, but on tour Gee was his and he was going to prove it in the next show.


	3. Enjoy The Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture speaks a thousand words, especially for Gerard if they are Frank's tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun writing this chapter. I have a very vivid imagination, which makes dreaming so much fun, so I could see the tete a tete with the boys clearly in my mind as if it were taking place right in front of me. To me, that is what makes for great story telling. I hope you guys enjoy. ^_^

Over the years Frank had kept a mental list of thing that would get rise out of Gerard. Not so much for the same reason as this, but mischief. However, now this list would come in handy for the cold war between him and Lynz with poor Gerard caught in the middle with no clue as to what was going on. Just before he went to sleep last night he planned out his first moves. He chuckled at how unfair it was that although Lynz knew Gerard, she did not really know him like the guys did, especially Frank. She would soon find out though how much at a disadvantage she had.

“We attack at dawns early light.” 

Frank drawled, out trying to sound like Patton as he drifted off to sleep still smirking.

*

*

*

The first thing that Frank did was to make sure that everyone was up before him including, but especially Lynz. He checked his clothing before exiting the bunks. He made sure that his shirt would rise up when he lifted his arms and that his pajama pants were slung low on his hips. It was no secret that Gerard had a thing for his tattoos since he was deathly afraid of needles and could not get one himself. This was key for the first attack. He also made sure to place his favorite mug on a high shelf last night. He smirked one last time and then replaced it with a larger than life Frankie smile and headed to the living room.

Gerard was staring at his coffee cup willing it to refill magically. Lynz was getting herself a cup of coffee. She just sat down as Gerard looked up at her with pleading eyes to refill his cup. he was on the inside of the table after all. She smirked and shook her head no.

“You’re a big boy, you can get it yourself.”

Lynz chided Gerard and took a big sip from her cup. Gerard groaned and opened his mouth to speak.

_“Yes, but it will not taste as good as if you got it for me.”_

Frank chimed in taking the words right out of Gerard’s mouth.

“Frankie...”

Gerard pleaded with his eyes as well as his voice.

Frank swooped down with a flourish and took Gerard’s cup lovingly from his hand, lightly touching the skin on his fingers.

“It would be my pleasure Gee.” 

Frank smiled brightly and Gerard beamed back all teeth. As Frank turned his back he heard Lynz huff and state that this is the reason that Gerard is spoiled. Frank did a mental tally, One Frank/ Zip Lynz.

At this point Ray and Bob returned from the outside of the bus, most likely from getting food. The settled into their usual places in front of the TV and popped in a random video game.

Frank stared at the counter and feigned knowledge about where his mug was. He made a scene of opening up all the cabinets doors loudly and then exclaiming of which of one them thought it was funny to put it where he could not reach it. At this moment Gerard looked up and Frank reached up as high as he could. His shirt rose up revealing the guns on his back and part of the words on his side. The higher the shirt rose the higher Gee’s eyebrows rose to compensate for his wide eyed stare at the exposed flesh. He swallowed quickly and then leaped over the table spilling Lynz’s coffee with his rash exit. He crossed over to Frank and leaned into his back with his chest. Gerard’s shirt rose up a bit and the exposed skin brushed against Frank’s skin. This made Frank shiver and he knew Gerard felt it. Gerard, skipping a beat, grabbed the mug and handed it to Frank with a smile.

“Here you go Frankie.”

Frank took the cup and once again casually brushed his fingers against Gerard’s and smiled.

“Thanks Gee.”

He poured coffee into Gerard’s cup and handed it to him. Gerard gratefully took it and breathed in the aroma with an audible sigh. Frank poured himself a cup and the two drank without noticing that anyone else was in the room, that is until Lynz broke the silence harshly.

“Hey! Can I get a paper towel to clean up this mess you caused Gerard?!”

This snapped Gerard out of his reverie and he saw what his haste caused. He put his cup down and went over to Lynz with the wad of paper towels to clean up the mess and apologize. He hugged her tightly. Lynz placed her head on his shoulder and looked right at Frank with a glare in her eyes. He just smiled and lifted his mug to her in a mock salute. Frank two/ Lynz zero.

Out of the corner of his vision, Bob saw the whole thing unfold. He made a mental note to keep tabs on this strange dance until he could fully understand it. He felt it would have been what Mikey would have done.

When Gerard pulled away from Lynz to clean up the mess further, she made a sudden yelp that caused everyone to jump. She pointed to her thigh where there was a large wet mark.

“I think I might have gotten burned by the hot liquid Gerard. Can we check it in the bathroom?”

Gerard nodded and he took her hand and led her to there. She limped with exaggeration and leaned on Gerard heavily. They went into the bathroom and shut the door. Frank went back to his coffee and Ray and Bob unpaused their game. As Frank was taking another sip, he heard a faint giggle coming from the room. He slowly inched over to the door making sure the guys did not notice him. Of course Bob saw everything, but kept quiet. Leaning in slightly he could still hear the giggles, but now an underlying sound was there too. It sounded like smacking and he knew that they were kissing. Faintly he heard Gerard moan and it made him clench his mug tighter and grimace a bit. He thought about banging on the door and claiming he had to go, but instead stalked into the bunk to plan his next attack. Frank two/ Lynz one.

*

*

*

By the time Lynz and Gerard came out of the bathroom, Frank was back and sitting at the table. Gerard’s hair was visibly fucked up and Lynz had a cat that licked the cream look on her face. She got herself another cup of coffee, sat back down at the table, crossed her legs, and just smirked while taking a sip. Gerard sighed as he smiled at her and headed to the bunk to get dressed. Frank saw an opportunity and before Lynz could register anything he jumped up and headed in the same direction announcing that he was going to get dressed too. Lynz started to protest, but then realized how weird it could look to Bob and Ray. She sat there drumming her fingers on the table and scowling until Ray looked at her and quirked his eyebrow up. She smiled at him and stopped, but inside she was pissed as anything!

'How dare that little shit, and she meant little, mess with her?!' She continued to fume internally. He would regret it if she had anything to say about it!

Meanwhile Frank had walked into the bunk just as Gerard was in the middle of removing his pajama top. He had already changed into a tight pair of black jeans that hugged his ass and made it look delectable. Gerard turned when he heard the door open and close. He saw Frank and gave him a girly wave hi. Frank giggled and smiled back at him then went about rummaging in his bunk for clothing to wear today. He of course had planned this out last night. While Gerard’s back was turned he took his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. He grabbed a tight fitting shirt with the sleeves cut off that exposed all his arm tattoos. He braced his hands on his pajama bottoms tugging them down to show off his hip bones and spoke to Gerard.

“Hey Gee, what do you think of this for the show tonight?”

Gerard turned around and audibly gasped. All Frank’s arm tattoos were displayed from the sleeveless tight fitting black shirt. Gerard crossed to Frank with his own shirt in his hand and absently ran his fingers along the now exposed ink. Frank shivered at his touch and leaned into it a little.

“Frankie…”

Gerard was at a loss for words for a minute. He swallowed hard and tried to gain his composure once again.

“I think it’s perfect for you…to wear tonight.”

Frank smiled and grabbed for Gerard’s other hand causing Gerard to drop his shirt.

“Thanks Gee, your opinion means a lot to me.”

Gerard turned slightly pink in his cheeks and this made Frank genuinely smile. This was how it should be. For a moment he forgot his cold war with Lynz and just basked in the love that he had for Gerard and that Gerard returned at the moment. He moved his hand so that his fingers were now laced with Gerard’s. They stood there holding hands with Gerard’s fingers still dancing lightly over Frank’s tattoos. He traced the black bars of his Black Flag logo as if trying to commit them to a memory where they did not exist already. Frank just closed his eyes and encouraged the behavior. He stepped closer to Gerard and his bare chest. Frank marveled at the porcelain skin absent of any color compared to his pallet. He gingerly ran his fingertips over the collar bones that jutted out and licked his lips. Gerard continued to trace his way up Frank’s arm to the tattoo on his neck. When he grazed the sensitive skin, Frank let out a low sigh. This made Gerard smile and continue his journey from Frank’s neck to the shell of his ear. He traced the contours with a look of awe on his face. Frank let out an almost unheard moan when this happened. Frank moved his fingers to trace Gerard’s neck and to his jaw line. Gerard closed his eyes at this and sighed himself. They continued this delicate dance until they had stepped into each other personal spaces completely and were nearly nose to nose, well except for Frank’s height difference of course. Both boys opened their eyes at the same time and looked at each other. Frank could read admiration in Gee’s eyes and he gazed at him, never flinching. Frank was not sure what Gee saw in his eyes, but he knew what he felt in his heart for the beautiful man in front of him. Gerard was the first to break the silence in the room with just a whisper.

“Just perfect Frankie.”

Frank closed his eyes once again and felt Gerard start to lean in. He stilled himself for anything to happen, but what happened next. Bob and Ray’s voice sounded through the door as they came closer. This snapped the boys out of their reverie and caused Gerard to jump away from Frank suddenly. As the door opened, Frank could see Lynz peering over Bob’s shoulder and bringing her hand to her mouth. Gerard and Frank were not nose to nose anymore, but Gerard was still topless along with Frank, eyes cast down looking for where he dropped his shirt. He was also still holding Frank’s hand with interlaced fingers. As he located his shirt he dropped Frank’s hand and picked it up. He set about putting it on as if nothing else had or was about to happen. Frank was flush with a slight sheen of sweat on his arms and neck. Ray and Bob went to their bunks to rummage for something while still caring on a conversation as if they hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. Only Frank knew what could have happened, well and Bob, but Bob was not giving that away anytime soon. Lynz fumed and threw daggers at Frank from her vantage point. Frank noticed that he was still wearing his pajama pants and smirking started to take them off. Ray noticed this and casually closed the door to the bunks without a second thought to the screeching woman on the other side. Gerard looked up when the door shut and lifter an eyebrow to Frank as if to ask him what the noise was. Frank just shrugged and finished getting dressed. He pulled out his tightest black jeans and shimmied into them, sans underwear. Gerard has his head in his bunk be then so he did not see this, but as Frank buttoned the jeans up Bob paid full attention and thought to himself, “Now this is getting interesting.”


	4. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set for the ultimate showdown between Lynz and Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having such a hard time completing this chapter. I kept writing it and rewriting. I was not happy with the conversations or plot points and my writers block just kept getting worse and worse. I really wanted to finish this story before I committed myself to the new one I am writing. Oddly enough it was because of a Killjoy that I was able to relax my mind and get the ideas and creative juices flowing again. Now i can fully concentrate on Bondage Mansion without worry. ^-^

“I am telling you Mikey, you are missing the greatest battle of all time!”

Bob was gushing so un Bob like into his phone. He was leaning against the bus giving Mikey the play by play. At first he was just texting him, but he found that he could not convey what was going on properly without a voice.

_“Wait; tell me again what Frank did?”_

Bob once again began to unfold the scene for Mikey.

“So it is really hot here and…”

“Um, hello Hawaii?”

“Man, fuck you Way, were talking Jersey type hot okay?”

Mikey new exactly what Bob meant. While it was hot where he was, he was relaxing under a grove of palm trees in a hammock swinging in the breeze. It was truly awesome. He was watching Alicia catch some rays, flipping over each time the timer went off to get en even tan.

“All right, so it is hot there…”

“Right so some of the guys decided to go find something to cool off with and came back with ice pops from a fucking ice cream truck.”

“Dude, Gerard must have been excited!”

Running after the ice cream truck was something Mikey remembered doing with Gerard. Of course Gerard was always faster than him and got the best ice cream bar, but he always remembered Mikey.

“Yup, so he goes and gets us some treats too. He bought Toro and I ice cream and for him Lynz and Frank, those things that use to be called bomb pops.”

Mikey laughed at this. He remembered being fascinated by the fact that the colors stayed separate even as it melted.

“Anyway, to get back at Frank for this morning’s escapades…”

Mikey gave a mental high five to Frank after that explanation.

“Anyway…Lynz starts to give a show that only a girl can really pull off in public and everyone is staring. Hell even I appreciated the view.”

Mikey smirked on his end.

“Frank was getting irked, but he was looking too and he forgot about the ice pop and it melted onto his hand and ran down his arms!”

Mikey cracked up on his side imagining the sight of Frank with the sticky syrup running down his arms.

“He burst out and jumped up and everyone started to laugh at him including Lynz, she had this look in her eye that I think only Frank and I caught.”

“So what did he do after that?”

Mikey was on the edge of his seat, metaphorically of course. Bob’s voice started to get a hint of excitement in it too.

“The son of a bitch looks around and grins when he sees a hose on the side of the building and gets a glint of mischief in his eye.”

“No shit, he didn’t?”

“You bet your ass he did! He sauntered over to the hose, turned it on and just let it pour over him! Poor Gee had to pick his tongue off the floor!”

Mikey laughed so hard that he nearly fell out of the hammock! He caught himself and he swore that Bob knew what happened to him on the other side of the country.

“Then Frank acted like he was having trouble with the hose and Gerard jumped up and jogged over to him leaving Lynz at the table.”

“Wait in front of everyone!?”

“Yup, he grabbed the hose from Frank and became a human shower nozzle while Frank cleaned himself off, much slower than necessary.”

“What did Lynz end up doing?”

“She stalked off to the bus and punched the side before going up the stairs! Gerard heard the noise, but missed that it was Lynz that made it.”

“My brother really is clueless huh?”

“Completely, oh shit and he is coming this way. Let me let you go and I will call you back.”

“You better, you still have to tell me about earlier in the bunk area.”

“Right right, don’t burn your dick tanning.”

With that Bob hung up and pocketed his phone as Gerard walked up and engaged him in conversation about sound check later.

*

*

*

Frank was getting ready for sound check and reeling at the day he had. This cold war with him and Lynz was getting old. Why couldn’t she just give up? She had him, hell she had the fucking ring! All Frank wanted was a small piece of him on tour, but no, she was trying to take that too and he was damned if she was going to succeed. During sound check he noodled around checking each speaker, amp, and pedal. He launched into House of Wolves, just having a great time swinging his axe around and dropping to his knees getting into the music. He brought his back and shoulders to the floor as the last chord rang out. Suddenly a shadow over took his vision, He started to smile, but it quickly faded when he looked up and saw Lynz.

“Hello Frank.”

“Hey Lynz, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, just hanging out waiting for Gerard.”

They stared at each other, Lynz towering over him and Frank still breathing heavy from the exertion of the song. Frank pulled himself back up from his position on the stage to see Gerard walking up the stairs and waving hi.

“Hey Frankie, looking good out there.”

Frank blushed a little and Lynz did not miss it.

“Awe, you’re just saying the Gee…because it’s true.”

Gerard laughed at this and made his way across the stage. He slipped an arm around Lynz and kissed her on the cheek, all the while smiling at Frank who was still on his knees. Frank was still trying to catch his breath and when he sat up his shirt was slightly see through from sweat. Some of his tattoos were visible through the shirt and Gerard was staring a little. No one spoke for a moment and the air was tense for Frank. Finally it was Lynz who broke the silence. 

“Hey babe, I’m a little tired and gonna take a nap before I have to get dressed for the show. You know it is my last one here and I thought we could have a little pre-celebration.”

Lynz ran her hand into Gerard’s hair and whispered something into his ear. Gerard giggled and blushed and nodded his head.

“See you later Frankie.”

Gerard smiled genuinely and waved again turning with Lynz to leave.

“Yeah, see you later Frankie.”

Lynz shot over her shoulder with a triumphant smirk towards Frank. Frank was going to say something when a tech beat him to it.

“Hey Gerard, I think we are having mike troubles, can you come take a look?”

Gerard pulled his arm away from Lynz with concern in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, is it just my mike or all of them?”

“Not sure, but it would not hurt to check them all and test them out.”

Gerard turned to Lynz and asked her to go get Ray so he can test his mike. He then turned to Frank and helped him off the floor. The tech took Frank’s guitar from him and Frank wobbled a little trying to find his balance. Gerard grabbed him around the waist to steady him a bit. He looked up into Gerard’s eyes.

“Easy Frankie, you’re not drinking enough water again.”

“Sorry Gee, I just got carried away again, I’m okay.”

“You promise?”

“Trust me.”

They both cracked up at this and Gerard laid his head on Frank’s and planted a light kiss while he continued to giggle. He breathed in the scent on Frank’s hair and it made Frank shiver. Lynz just stood there taking in the sight before her. Frank could see the wheels working in her head, trying to come up with something. Gerard stopped laughing and looked up at Lynz.

“Was there something else you needed babe?”

"No…I just thought that…”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, but you understand that it is my responsibility right?”

Lynz just sighed and nodded her head and left the stage area.

Gerard turned back to Frank and smiled. His arm was still around his waist.

“Shall we Frankie?”

Frank blushed and nodded and allowed Gerard to lead him back stage along with the tech.

*

*

*

Finally show time! The crowd was really pumped tonight and Frank was feeding off the vibrations and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was made up and ready for the show with not exactly the same shirt from this morning, but one similar to it. It still had no sleeves and he slid a long arm glove up his strumming arm. Gerard had approved completely. They took the stage and the crowd went wild. 'This was it' thought Frank, 'the last battle, the showdown'.

Gerard was in high gear tonight. He was strutting around on stage driving the fans crazy with his impromptu speeches and he hip movements. Not as bad as before, but he stayed mostly in the middle near Lynz while she played in her unique way. He announced to the crowd that this was her last show with them. Some of the crowd booed while other cheered. Lynz did one of her famous back bends and hit a wild cord on the bass that made the crowd cheer loudly. Even Frank smiled a little in appreciation.

When Lynz was upright again, Ray started the into to the next song which was , “I’m Not Okay” and Gerard was off screaming into the mike. He stepped near one of the speakers and put one foot up as he leaned into the crowd and sang his heart out. Frank decided to take that opportunity to do something. He played up to Gerard and jumped onto the speaker next to him and leaned into Gerard’s head and screamed his part into his mike. Gerard liked this and did not move when Frank leaned up and furiously strummed his axe. Gerard moved closer so that Frank had better access to the mike for the next duet. Frank was making an obscene face as he arched back when Ray lay in with his solo. Gerard started head banging hard, sweat dripping from his neck and hair into his face. When he looked up again to sing the next part he was glistening and Frank could not resist, he leaned in to sing, “trust me” and then licked the side of Gerard’s face. The crowd shrieked and with that he jumped off the speaker and landed with a thump in front of his mike and screamed the rest of the song.

Lynz got through the song tight-lipped and throwing daggers at the back of Frank’s head. As far as she was concerned Frank just threw down the red flag and it was on now. Before she was playing, but now she was serious. If it was a war he wanted, it was a war he was going to get and the result would show up right here, in front of the fans, who Gerard truly belonged to.

**Hands off, he belongs to me.**

The set of songs saw Gerard sandwiched between Frank and Lynz. Completely confused as to what was truly going on, Gerard just fed off of both their energy and did crazy things like bite Lynz’s neck while taking a breath in between lines and run his hand down Frank’s shirt without missing a beat. Meanwhile Frank and Lynz were both trying to pull Gerard to them by pulling crazy moves.

**Hands off, he’s my private property.**

Frank was leaning into Gerard heavily panting and playing for all he was worth. Gerard dropped to his knees to scream into the mike and Frank decided to step over him and mime rubbing his crotch on his head. Gerard got into it snaked a hand up the back of Frank’s leg and grabbed his thigh. Suddenly Frank worried that Gerard might actually feel his growing hard on, but did not dare move and just kept playing. When Gee let go of his thigh, Frank moved from the straddling position and moved back over to an area when he could drop to his knees and play hard making faces at the crowd. The song ended with the mike shoved in Frank’s face as Gerard stood over him and listened to them scream together in perfect harmony.

**Hands off, I’ll tell you just one last time,**

The next song saw Gerard mesmerized by Lynz. He spent most of it behind her thrusting provocatively and she was making moaning noises, which actually sounded real, close to the mike that they echoed a little. It must not have been easy, but she even managed to get on her knees in front of him and mime a blowjob. This pissed Frank off because that was a page stolen straight out of his book! Now she was playing dirty! Frank could be dirty too, he could be really dirty and if that was what it took to get Gerard back, he would do it. As soon as the right song came up, he was going balls to the wall and Frank knew exactly what song he was waiting for.

**The Boy is Mine**

The concert was winding down and Gerard was talking to the audience and saying their goodbyes. Lynz was standing by with a flush on her skin and a smirk on her face directed straight at Frank. She knew she had won with that last performance. Gerard was surprised at her behavior, but still went with it riding the high it brought. Her body was going to be killing her when the adrenaline ran out, but right now she felt so good, on top of the world, and in charge. Frank just smiled back at her and she could not understand why? Was he conceding? Did he finally understand he was no match for her? It was very disconcerting to be honest and it was starting to make her more uneasy as Gerard spoke to the crowd. When he announced the last song, the crowd roared and got really excited. Lynz was concentrating on Frank so hard she missed it. She turned to look at Ray and mouthed what was the song. He mouthed back Prison and she gasped. She looked back at Frank and his smile turned into a leer. What was the little shit planning now? She did not have time to wonder because Gerard turned around and walked back to the drums. He winked and her and smiled and Bob and began to raise his hands to the opening refrain and sing.

“In the middle of a gunfight, in the center of a restaurant, they say come with your arms raised high.”

Frank bides his time till the first refrain was over and threw himself into the chorus. He moved up to Gerard and made sure to be there to share a mike with his again and scream while leaning on Gerard’s sweat soaked hair. When Ray’s part came up he threw himself into the music hard and thrashed around. He looked at Lynz and smiled again and waited for Gerard to sing the right line before launching his final attack.

“To your room. What they ask of you, will make you say so long. Well I don't remember, I'll remember.”

At this moment Frank stopped playing and stalked over to Gerard, grabbed his head and kissed him full on in the mouth with all the feelings that he had kept deep inside. The crowd lost it and cheered so hard and Ray and Lynz almost stopped playing in sheer shock, but the professionals in them took over and then manager to keep going. Frank released Gee just in time to scream the last line and then end the song with his arms spread wide to the applause of the fans. He looked over at Frank panting and smiled and crooked a finger at him. Frank walked over to him and Gerard put an arm around him and stood him in front of the crowd. He then crooked a finger to Lynz and she took up the same position on his other side. Gerard presented them both proudly and wore the biggest grin. Frank and Lynz just looked at each other a smiled. After that they waved to the crowd and Gerard said goodnight to the audience and they left the stage.

*

*

*

Later on, Frank was sitting at one of the tables relaxing and hydrating reflecting on the show when a shadow draped over him.

“Can I join you?”

Frank nodded and Lynz sat down with her water. She took a large swig and then placed it down on the table while wiping her mouth off with her arm. They drank in silence for a bit and once again Lynz broke the silence.

“You love him don’t you?”

Frank looked up at her and stared into her eyes. There was no venom there like before, but fear instead.

“Yeah I do, but I know you do too.”

Lynz smiled and relaxed a bit with this information. Frank looked at her and really looked at her for the first time since she arrived. He could see the concern and insecurity that Mikey had mentioned to him in random conversations.

“So where do we go from here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on Frank, aren’t you trying to get between Gerard and I?”

“No, I never even thought about it. He loves in a way he could never love me. I am just happy being with him on tour. I know I cannot have anything more.”

“Do you want more?”

“Of course I do, but I am not going to jeopardize our friendship for unrequited love.”

Lynz looked at him again.

“Wow, I...don’t know what to say Frank. I could not do that; I would not have the strength.”

“Some days I don’t. Some days I want to punch him in the face and scream that he is blind to not be able to see what is right in front of him!”

Frank cracked his knuckles harshly and made Lynz jump, but then he dropped them to the table like they weighed a ton and looked up at Lynz again.

“But, then he talks about you and his eyes sparkle and I swear to fuck he glows and I cannot deny him that happiness."

“So you deny your own instead. Wow Iero, I have a lot of respect for that.”

Frank smiled when he heard this and he reached out for Lynz’s hand.

“If that is true, than can you let me have him here and just keep him for yourself at home.”

Lynz looked into Frank’s eyes this time and saw the tears forming in the corners. She reached up and brushed them away before they could fall. 

“I don’t see why we cannot share him Frank. I can see that he needs you as much as you need him.”

Frank was surprised at this revelation. He never thought about Gerard needing him back.

“He talks about you all the time, even when it is slightly inappropriate.”

Frank looked right at her and Lynz blushed and turned away from his gaze.

“I’m sorry?”

“Nah, don’t be, I got used to it.”

“Yeah, but your time with him should be yours and…”

Lynz squeezed Frank’s hand and stopped him in mid-sentence.

“It’s alright, really it is. We will work together and deal with whatever happens.”

Frank smiled and started to tear up again. Lynz got up and crossed over to Frank and helped him stand up. She hugged him fiercely and let him cry in her shoulder for all the feelings he did not get out in the stage kiss. When he sniffed in, he picked up his head and said sorry. She just laughed and grabbed his head and kissed both cheeks. They stood like that just looking at each other till they heard someone’s throat clear.

“Um…am I interrupting something here?”

Frank and Lynz looked over to see a puzzled Gerard scratching his head and trying to figure out what was going on. They both laughed and held out their arms so he could join their hug. Gee smiled and walked in between his two favorite people. They all hugged tightly for a few minutes.

“Hey Frankie, what was that on stage tonight?”

Frank knew that he was talking about the kiss.

“Oh you know sweetheart, just something he and I cooked up for the fans.”

Gerard turned to Lynz and crooked an eyebrow up.

“You knew about it?"

“Well not exactly what he was going to do, but I knew he was planning something mind blowing.”

“Well that certainly qualified.”

Gerard looked at Frank and Frank just cast his eyes down and blushed furiously. Gerard smiled at this and lifted Frank’s head up with two fingers under his chin.

“We should do that again sometime…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did not have the heart to keep Lynz as a bitch. I wanted to end the story on a good note with everyone getting along. Also a bit of an open ending so I can add something if i want to later on.


End file.
